


七处征心者

by Samante



Series: 隐身的圣徒 [3]
Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samante/pseuds/Samante
Summary: 隐身的圣徒第三部，也是最后一部。曾贴老福特，随缘





	1. Chapter 1

十字架上的上帝是对生命的诅咒，  
一个生命寻找救赎的目标。  
酒神被斩成碎片是对生命的承诺：  
他会由毁灭中再生与回归。  
\---《权利意志与生死轮回》[1]

“No！妈妈……我再也不敢了！”九岁的Hugh正奋力的躲避着来自母亲Catherine的鞭子，他的双手被人用粗麻绳绑在了地牢墙壁的铁环上。

刚从酒会上返回的Catherine拿着牛皮鞭站在他面前，早前宴会上的那一幕依旧清晰的留在她的脑海里，映在她眼前。‘啪！’用尽全力的一鞭，“凭什么躲！不准躲！”她挥手又是一鞭落下，“为什么？你为什么不肯放手？放他走？Rudi！”她一声又一声的问着，地牢里回荡着她那歇斯底里的声音。

“我不是他！妈妈！我不是他”来不及闪躲的Hugh结结实实的挨了这一边，“我不是Rudolf！我是Hugh！你的儿子！”皮鞭所及之处皆是斑驳的血迹，眼泪也终究没有忍住的流了出来。

‘啪’已经抽红眼的Catherine根本听不进他的话，又是用尽全力的一鞭，只不过，这次鞭子先达到了背后的墙上才反弹抽到他的小腿。“他已经是我的了！为什么你还要回来？！”

“可耻的第三者！鸡奸者！”此时的Catherine眼里只有酒会上，Rudi.Holmes伸手搂在她丈夫George.R.Lestrade腰间的样子。

从半年前开始，每一次，每一次Catherine从酒会上回来都会把他带到这里对他各种虐待。有时候是用针扎，有时候则用滚烫的热油滴在他身上，而更多的时候则是像现在这样将他绑起来用鞭子一鞭又一鞭的抽。“我不是Rudi……而爸爸也不是鸡奸者。”他小声地，一遍又一遍的说着，虽然他并不清楚到底什么是鸡奸者。

“你闭嘴！”Catherine说着又是一鞭落下，“如果不是，那为什么他直接回了军队？！连回来也不愿意！一定是…….一定是他们约好了……”她想起在他们婚前的那些她曾听说过的那些流言，那些说Rudi.Holmes与她的丈夫George.R.Lestrade从在牛津开始就是一对的流言。只是当时被爱情蒙蔽双眼的自己只看到了自己丈夫俊美的外表，而选择性的忽略了他对自己的冷淡。

是的，的确是她将自己推进了这种退无可退的境地。是她执意要与对方结婚，甚至不惜让自己的父亲动用手中的权利向对方施压，而一向宠爱她的母亲与乐见她与军中实权者联姻的祖母更是为了此事多次向自己的王室密友提及并请求支持。“记住！你今天所承受的一切皆拜Rudi.Holmes所赐！”她喊着，抽下了最后一鞭。

“看来你在这里还挺习惯的？”Sherlock隔着玻璃看着被关在里面的Rudolf，言语里满是揶揄。

从记忆深处抽离出来的Rudolf听了他这话也不恼反而对他露出一个笑容，“哦，我亲爱的Sherlock……亲爱的小Holmes先生！怎么？你现在是要来我这里上演一场什么戏码？兄弟情深吗？哦，对了。亲爱的Mycroft跟他的探长怎么样了？”他抚着下巴并挑起一边的眉毛，“他叫什么来着？哦！Lestrade跟我那个亲生父亲是一个姓氏……不得不说Holmes家的人口味还真是出奇的一致！哈哈哈……”

Sherlock端起刚才行政工作人员端来的咖啡，“你恨Holmes……为什么？从之前的Uncle Rudi到现在的Mycroft……哦，不对。你不恨Mycroft你恨的只是Uncle Rudi。”他说着说着就眯起双眼，“为什么？是Uncle Rudi把你从Forster那个家，从Catherine手里解救出来……可是你却恨他。兄弟情深？我们Holmes家的人从来不玩这一套。”

“解救出来？把我？哈哈哈……”玻璃那边的Rudolf仿若听到了此生最好笑的笑话一般的狂笑不止，“我的天，Sherlock！你居然说他们解救了我？制造眼泪的人居然以为自己是救世主！[2]可笑！你不会告诉我你什么都不知道吧？”

Sherlock喝了一口杯里的咖啡，不觉得皱起眉毛，甜度有些过了，反像是Mycroft会喜欢的糖度。“Well……如果你说的是Uncle Rudi跟你父亲的那些传言……我的确有所耳闻，不过，Uncle Rudi并不是什么Catherine等人嘴里的第三者。事实上，就Uncle Rudi所接受过的教育而言……根本不会允许他跟对方有什么过线的行为而永远只会保持柏拉图的关系。[3]而就我所知，这也是他们二人曾经达成的共识。”他把杯子摆回原处，双手合十放在唇边，“并且自从George与你母亲结婚之后见面的次数不仅屈指可数而且皆是社交场合……哦，我现在终于知道你那嫉妒型的仇恨到底从何而来了……”Sherlock不遗余力的嘲讽，“家族遗传……相信我。我理解的……”

“你懂？你真的懂吗？我亲爱的小Holmes？”Rudolf收起笑脸，“你明白小时候被人不分缘由的用鞭子抽，用针扎，用滚烫的油滴是什么滋味吗？你明白不管你在做什么，只要她想揍你，你就会被拖到地牢里捆起来被揍是怎么滋味吗？不！你不知道！”Rudolf不受控制的敲打着玻璃，朝着那边的Sherlock大吼。“从小到大，无论是谁都对你无限的宽容！Mycroft？哦，算了吧……”他嫌弃的看着Sherlock，“永远都是口是心非的家伙……”想起Mycroft，笑容又重新回到他的脸上，“他什么时候拒绝过你的要求？他有吗？就连外人都知道，Mycroft眼里只有Sherlock！永远都是！”说话的时候，他又重重的拍着面前的防弹玻璃。

Sherlock思考着他说的话，“所以，你是嫉妒了？你嫉妒每一个被Mycroft垂青的人，不论是之前的Tomi还是现在的Greg……十二岁那年的你曾经试图把我推下悬崖……但是你放弃了，因为那天Mycroft会回来……哦不，你知道你这么做会让他永远的远离你。所以你放弃。”

“如果我没记错得话，Uncle Rudi办完领养手续之后照顾你的一直都是Mycroft。从伊顿到剑桥……所以你会下意识的靠近他，依靠他，想独占他。哦，你以为他会是你的狄俄尼索斯……结果去发现他只是提修斯的时候你愤怒了！”

“并没有！我没有把你推下去，不过是因为时间未到！毕竟，我那时还没有拿到Tomi.Hall承诺给我的东西。” 被说中心事的Rudolf慌忙的出声否认。

命中红心的Sherlock开心的转了个圈，仿佛再说，看吧！我就知道是这样！“你先是动手脚故意让Tomi一点点的摄入不该摄入的东西……等他病情无法控制的时候你又开始利用的你在GCHQ的权力之便收集证据好将他送进韦克菲尔德，当然，如果他不是Hall子爵的独子恐怕现在早就不存在了。接着，Greg出现了……你又利用Tomi的病情，告诉他你会让他成为你的狄俄尼索斯，好把你想要的东西拿到手……不得不说，我都开始佩服你了。果然是Holmes家能教养出来的小孩！”

“少废话。如果你想要从我嘴里敲出什么东西去救人的话，我劝你还是就此作罢的好。毕竟……”Rudolf抬手一挥，Sherlock跟他面前的画面突然变成了一九九零年时他被关的谢林福德。“看，Mycroft跟他的小探长马上就要到了。”

Greg.Lestrade跟在Mycroft身后两人一前一后的走进了跟刚才Sherlock站的地方差不多的房间，“你好，Rudolf。我希望你应该清楚你自己做了什么事……”面无表情的Mycroft此时声音也显得相当的冰冷。“Uncle Rudi今天凌晨……没个人都得为自己的行为负责。虽然我不知道为什么Uncle Rudi不希望你有什么太严重的惩罚……”

“哈哈哈哈…….他死了。是真的吗？太棒了！哦，所以呢？”此时的Rudolf还处于癫狂的状态，“Mycroft？你要把我关在这里跟他在一起了吗？”他充满敌意的看向Lestrade。

Mycroft下意识的就把边上的Lestrade往自己身后推了半步，“跟他没有关系，Rudolf……是你的精神状况出了问题，是我忘了你的情况。我本就不该赞同你去剑桥……是我的错。好好配合治疗，你会很快就出去的。”

“说起这个，你知道我最讨厌的是什么吗？”Rudolf看着站在他不远处的Sherlock，“就是每次他都押着我去看心理医生，好像我天生就该如此。怎么会有人天生就该如此？哦对了，还有。每次我拥抱他，他就好像被上刑一样……虽然不至于立马躲开。难道我不是Holmes家的人？难道我没有顶着一个Holmes的姓氏？”Rudolf故作一副受伤的样，又转过头去看远在那一头的Mycroft与Lestrade，仿佛在说，他们怎么能这样？

Sherlock看着在那自顾自表演的Rudolf，“好吧，你的确顶着Holmes的姓氏。可如果我记得没错得话，关于是否要收养你这这个问题上Mycroft全程持否特定态度。要不是Uncle Rudi坚持……要知道Mycroft可是最痛恨小孩子！甚至当年我在他眼里也没比外面的那些愚蠢的金鱼好到哪里去。”接着，他学了下Mycroft的语气，“哦，我愚蠢的弟弟啊。”

“那又怎么样？”Rudolf稍稍抬起下巴，拳头紧攥，“我最终还是会被Holmes收养的。Rudi看重的是我身上的爵位，虽然我知道Mycroft根本不在意。就跟他当年不同意将我长期关押一般……内疚，人类愚蠢情感一种……”似他意识到自己说错了话，“你的时间到了，小Holmes先生。现在，滚出我的记忆宫殿！”原本Rudolf的脸变成了Mycroft对他猛然的一吼。

*** ***

伦敦 军方直辖某医院

“怎么样？”Dr.Coleman三两步跨到率先醒来的Sherlock边上，刚醒过来的Sherlock浑身无力，连起身时都有点摇晃，“Mycroft的心理防御……well…我想你说的应该没错，Mycroft的确对Rduolf抱着一种特殊的情感—‘愧疚’。”

Dr.Coleman递给他一杯水，“也就是说如果唤醒的时候他无法抑制住这种愧疚……”

“那么他就会没命，也许，两人都如此。”Sherlock看向同一个病房里的Mycroft与Lestrade。

[1]见尼采《权利意志与生死轮回》  
[2]《于心有愧》歌词，原文：是我在制造眼泪人居然想救世。  
[3]《莫里斯的情人》台词，原文：我以为在两个男人的爱情中维持柏拉图的关系是我们都认可的。  
To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

在与理性的永恒冲突中，感情从未失手。  
\--《乌合之众》[1]

“Hello，牛津男孩。是的，又是我。Miss…me？”原本与Lestrade并排走在街上的Mycroft耳边突然又响起了那个熟悉的声音，他下意识的将Lestrade护在身后，“Sheffield！”

当Sheffield出现在他们面前之时，天空的光线突然从正午变成了黄昏。“怎么？是没想到这么快就又见面了吗？”

“想你？那倒没有，我又没有你那种病态的嗜好。”Mycroft想起了之前的那个满是尸块，血水的地下室。“抱着一具左拼右凑起来的尸体左一句我英俊的弟弟又一句我可爱的Tomi……”他面带讥色的说，“真不知道Tomi如果知道他在你眼里是这种形象的话会作何想？”

对方果然被他所激怒，“闭嘴！Tomi才不会像你，只会利用。脑子里全是交易，好像所有的人与物都可以用来交易。”说着的时候，他上下的仔细打量着站在那里的Lestrade。“也不怎么样嘛……虽然是只漂亮的金鱼。”

“嗯，是挺好看的。哦，对，你不用强调。我知道在这里我无法把控一切。”Mycroft伸手抓住Lestrade的左手，侧头仔细看着身旁人的脸。

Sheffield半笑的看着，“怎么，Mycroft……这么快你就放弃了吗？我还以为你为了你身边这只好看的金鱼会多抗争一会？”

“Well……很显然。我跟Sherlock不一样，我是实用主义者。”Mycroft甚为仔细的勘察着周边的地形，想要从中找出可以撤退的路径。

Sheffiled略有些失望，“说老实话你那个弟弟可是比你好玩多了，你知道的，猎人总是喜欢让猎物多挣扎一会儿。你这样……让我怎么继续？”

Mycroft抓着Lestrade的手在一根接着一根的摸着对方的手指，好像在测量什么一般。“不知道，也许你就不应该继续？说起来你的心理小游戏完全就是Tomi的翻版，我才你一定把他给你的东西都背的滚瓜烂熟？”Mycroft挑起眉毛。

“你知道？”见他提起Tomi曾经交给他的研究笔记，Sheffiled突然后退了半步，一脸防备的看着面前的两人。“那不可能！我明明改掉了会面的视频记录！”随即他摇头。“是他告诉你的？”

Mycroft把玩着手里的长柄伞，“那倒没有。我去见他好几次，他要么是处于癫狂状态要么一直沉默不语。但是你别忘了，我，才是MI6的人。”

“哈！对了，像全方位监控Sherlock一样的派人全天候的跟着我！我不是精神病患者！我不需要每隔一段时间就去看心理上！我也不需要你的全方位监控！Mycroft！”接着他指着Mycroft身旁的Greg，“还有他！你居然为了他要把我关进谢林福德！”

Lestrade被他的话说的一头雾水，他并不记得对方有什么不利于他的行为反而他记得的是对方因为多年前的杀人碎尸以及囚禁财政大臣幼女而被关进了韦克菲尔德。“Sheffield不是关在韦克菲尔德吗？Mycroft？”

“他不是……着只是一个小把戏，不需要紧张。”Mycroft拍了拍他的手背，尝试着安抚他的情绪，把他刚想要掏出来的配枪又装回去。“在这里枪对他没有用……我试过的。”

Sheffield双手插在裤兜里，下巴稍稍抬起，“都是你们的错！你们应该感到羞耻！”

“我们？”Mycroft挑起一边的眉毛，挑衅似的看着他，“你确定吗？因为我很确定杀死George的不是我，杀死Uncle Rudi的人也不是我，甚至杀死Catherine以及Forster一家的人也不是我！当然也不是Greg！”他停顿了会，眼睛盯着Sheffield，“现在，你告诉我，你还认为我们应该感到羞耻吗？”

Lestrade扯了下Mycroft的衣袖，“你说他杀了谁？”

被戳穿的Rudolf用回了自己的那张脸，“Well…既然被你揭穿了那Sheffiled这层伪装不套也罢。Hello，Mycroft！Brother MINE！”即使是这是他扔不忘强调着Mycroft的归属权。

“他是谁？”Lestrade看着眼前的变脸大戏，忽然觉得自己一定是上辈子欠了Holmes家的人，不然谁来解释一下为什每次碰上他们Holmes家的人都意味着麻烦？！

Mycroft有些不快，不过也很快的压了下去。“玩够了吗？Rudolf？玩够了就放我们出去。”

“不！我说过了。这里，我说了算！”Rudolf拒绝了之后愉快的向他们二人做个鬼脸，“嗨，那边那只金鱼，你还记得吗？”

接着他打了个响指，Lestrade的面前突然出现了一个画面。是诺丁山的那个地下室，Lestrade看见他自己躺在那张老旧的甚至脱漆的牙医椅上，左右两只手臂上都插着管子。他看见甚至可以感受到自己的血液正在源源不断的往外涌出流向边上那具难看的尸体，而流入他体内的不知是什么生物的血液或者说别的什么红色的药物。

不知为何他可以感觉到他的生命正在逐渐的流逝，慢慢地他觉得体力开始不支。先是扶着Mycroft站着，而后便只能坐在地上。“为了我亲爱的Tomi……请你将自己献出，自愿的献给你的未识之神。你愿意吗？”随着Rudolf的话他逐渐逐渐的躺在了地上，不断抽搐着。

“够了！Rudolf！”看着这一切却无力阻止的Mycroft把藏在伞柄的剑拉出来，剑尖直指对面。“玩够了没有？你还想杀多少人？Uncle Rudi不怪你不代表我也会放任不管。”

Rudolf一脸遗憾的样子，“哦，好吧。Mycroft我们来做个交易怎么样？”他一招手，他与Mycroft的面前便都出现了一把椅子，他率先坐下。“请坐！Mycroft！”

“交易？”Mycroft看了眼依旧在地上抽搐的Lestrade犹豫了几秒才坐下，习惯性的翘起了脚。“交易什么？”

紧接着他又一摆手，为对方送上了一杯甜度合适的红茶。“看，这才是我所认识Mycroft，MI6的掌管者。”Rudolf颇为满意现在的局面。

“Come on！认真一点，Mycroft。不要再看着他了……你到底还想不想出去？”他嫌弃的看着对方，“如果我不愿意的话他就死不了，不就是在地上抽搐吗？在MI6刑讯的时候怎么没见过你怎么怜惜对方？”

Mycroft收起心神喝了口杯里茶，从上衣口袋里掏出一个怀表。“交易什么？你知道我从不喜欢浪费时间。”

“当然是交易……他！”Rudolf指着依旧倒在地上抽搐的Lestrade，“如果你想出去的话，就留下他。还是说，你愿意把你自己留下来让他出去？你会怎么选呢？我很好奇……”他看着倒在地上的人，脸上的笑意越来越明显。

Mycroft神情严肃的看着他，“不是什么都可以用来交易的，Rudolf！”

“当然什么都可以用来交易！就算人命也是有固有价值的！”Rudolf从兜里拿出了一只手枪，看着他依旧拿在手里的西洋剑。“你是习惯用你手里的那把还是要用我这把？”他急声催促着，“你看那边，那边的血可是快没了。”

Mycroft掏出手绢抓着剑身轻轻一转，伞柄变成了一只微型手枪。“Well……在我动手之前。我们来谈一谈怎么样？”

“谈什么？我不觉得有什么好谈的，我很早就跟你的小可爱说过了，想要出去唯一的方法就是‘奉献’！只要献出其中一个人，那么另一个自然而然就能够醒过来。”

Mycroft难得的咬了次下唇，“谈一谈George你父亲生前的副官，又或者也可以谈一谈……你对我情感上的错误认知？说真的我完全可以理解你杀了Catherine跟Forster一家，几乎都是一枪毙命！你已经很仁慈了，换做我……他们只会更可怜。但是George你催眠了他，再利用完之后就杀了他……我无法理解。你是在责怪他当年掩护我撤离而没有待在R身边吗？”

“他是他的副官，他本应该待在他的身边。”Rudolf把玩着手里的枪，“虽然我知道他不过是执行命令……可他欠了他的命就等于欠了我一命，所以他听任与我……而我后来取回了他所欠的，这又有什么错吗？你也欠我的！”

他对Mycroft举起枪，“首先，要不是Rudi……我也许能够有个不错的家庭环境，都是因为他，所以Catherine才会发狂！看，这就是为什么我对他下药他都不怪的由来！因为他对这一切感到内疚！其次，如果不是他把你送到哪该死的前线去我的父亲Captain Lestrade会死吗？不会的！因为愧疚以及我身上的爵位！所以Rudi选择了收养我，也选择了原谅我！”Rudolf一脸嘲讽的看着Mycroft。“你是也一样！你对Rudi的安排照单全收，为什么？愧疚！你为什么替我摆平了Catherine那一案？还是因为愧疚！”他喊了出来！

“看吧，你就是……愧疚！”说完，他满意的看着一脸惨白的Mycroft把枪缓缓举起塞进了自己的口腔。

此时Rudolf不忘打个响指解除了Lestrade的幻象，好让他亲眼看着自己的男友举枪自杀。“你为什么跟谢林福德的负责人交代要优待我？因为愧疚！你为什么会让George在我被关这的时候跟在我身边？因为愧疚！所以，现在告诉我……你们感到愧疚吗？”

Mycroft看着面前的Rudolf，泪水从眼角滑落。“Yes……”

“No！Mycroft！No！”刚刚完全恢复意识的Lestrade看着快要扣下扳机的Mycroft并出声阻止时，为时已晚。‘砰！’枪响，一颗子弹穿透了Mycroft的后脑。

*** ***

伦敦 军方直辖某医院

“一号床！准备抢救！”病房里的护士看着Mycroft那变为一条线的心电监护仪。  
待她一回头，便发现Lestrade的亦趋于直线。“二号床！”

[1]见古斯塔夫.勒庞《乌合之众》  
To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此章完结。  
> 系列终。

诸法无真实，妄取真实相，  
是故诸凡夫，生死轮回狱。  
\---《华严经》[1]

饮枪自尽的Mycroft发现Lestrade既没从原地消失或在病床上醒来，而他没有像以往一般出现在任何一个新的地方。他还是坐在原先的椅子上，看着地上那具自己的尸体。但是无论是对面的Rudolf还是站在一边怒视着Rudolf的Greg.Lestrade都没有发现他还在原地。所以，他想，他应该是在等待什么必然发生的事件亦或是等待什么人。

“谋杀！”情绪极度激动的Lestrade掏出自己的配枪，对准了对面的Rudolf，“该去死的人从来就只有你一个而已。”

达到目的的Rudolf依旧坐在椅子上，翘着脚，“别这样。这可是我那个亲爱的兄弟Mycroft自己作出的抉择！”他一手搭在椅背上，“Mycroft其实没有他想象的那么坚强。[2]”

“我会杀了你！”Lestrade的枪口依旧指着面前的人，“这是你欠我的。”他往前走了两步。

Rudolf挑起一边的眉毛，“你刚才没听他说过吗？”他指着倒在地上的Mycroft的尸体，“在这里，你的枪对我没用。但是，我的枪对于你来说，可就不一样了……漂亮的小金鱼。”他依旧漫不经心的玩着手里的手枪。

“哈，对。我听到了，所以……”Lestrade趁他不注意又前进了一步，“所以，这次赢的会是我这条……金鱼！”他突然抄起方才Mycroft坐着的那把椅子砸向对方，手里的配枪也扣下扳机。为的，就是抢夺对方手里的那把。得手！Lestrade熟练地上膛，扣下扳机，对面的Rudolf应声倒地。

倒地后的Rudolf既没有像他刚才口里的那般无所不能的直接起身也并没有马上死去，而是躺在地上不停地抽搐。

“Mycroft……”垂着肩膀的Lestade在他身旁坐下，将他的尸体抱在怀中，他头埋进他的冰冷的胸膛，哭的很是伤心。

等他哭够之后，从Mycroft的胸前抬起头，把刚才从Rudolf手里夺来的枪重新上膛，缓缓地举至自己的太阳穴。

“No！Greg！”Mycroft想夺枪，却发现自己的手穿过了那把枪。他只能眼睁睁的看着Lestrade扣下扳机，就犹如方才对方看着他一样！

‘砰！’

*** ***

当Lestrade扣下扳机之后，他发现自己与Mycroft都站在同一个地方。他们都奇怪的看着对方，“我们死了？还是我们出来了？”过了几分钟后Lestade不确定的问。

“我不知道。”Mycroft看着面前的布朗顿圣堂，“要不，进去看下？”

Lestrade忽然间想起某个晚上他曾经来过这里，他一把拉住要踏进门口的Mycroft。“我不认为这是个好主意，因为我想起了了。我来过这，当时里面有个带着面具的，奇怪的神职人员。”

“没事的。”Mycroft一手握紧手里那柄长伞，一手牵起Greg.Lestrade走进了布朗顿圣堂的大门。

Lestrade发现里面的布置似乎与上次的略有不同，上次前来之时，里面并没有什么管风琴，而这次则是没有了两边的圣像。“有的奇怪，跟上次不一样。”  
“区别很大？”Mycroft摸着自己口袋里不知何时出现的黑色绒布盒，他打开看了眼，里面是一对黄金指环。

因为上一次的关系Lestrade十分仔细的查看着周边的动静，“好像没有任何人？”

“Well…那么，我想，它出现在这里应该是让我完成一件事的。”Mycroft说着，慢悠悠从自己口袋里掏出那个黑色绒布盒，在Lestrade面前单膝跪下。

由于担心出状况还在四处看的Letrade眼见他的举动猛然的后退了半步，“现在不是说这种事情的时候，Mycroft！”

“在我看了，它就是！”Mycroft原地不动，“Greg，在经过这么多事之后……我是否有那个荣幸能与你共度余生？”他举着戒盒，深情的看着他，等待他的答复。

Lestrade显然不太适应现在这种情况，“我……嗯……Yes！我是说我同意。”

*** ***

“什么同意？”被对方的梦话闹醒的Mycroft伸手拍了拍身边应该还在梦中的男友，“Greg？”

还在迷糊状态的Lestrade看见自己穿着睡衣躺在两人位于伦敦寓所的卧室里，一时更加搞不清状况。可是梦里那一幕幕又无比的清晰，虽然他觉得诡异荒诞且可笑，但他还是胡乱擦了下脸，决定简明扼要的说，“Well…...Mycroft……我梦见了你跟我求婚。”说完他用求证般的眼神看着对方。

完全没有料到对方会如此回答的Mycroft呆滞了几秒，心想他是不是看到了那个？“好巧，我也是。”Mycroft俯身在他嘴角落下一个吻，左手伸向床头那个放着黑色绒布盒的抽屉。

地上还放着昨天他们七周年纪念日时别人送的礼物，其中一个的贺卡上的签名是：‘Rudolf.L.Holmes’而地上那份被随手一扔的晚报的头版上印着：三十年前诺丁山杀人碎尸及绑架财政大臣幼女案嫌犯，Aaron.Hall子爵独子Tomi.Hall今日中午猝死韦克菲尔德监狱。

“Sir，请问你们起了吗？”刚从老宅借调而来的管家George端着茶盘准时的出现在卧室门口。

[1]见《华严经》  
[2]神夏Sherlocek对Lestrade：照顾好Mycroft，他没有他想象的那么坚强。  
To the end（第三部完）  
\------------------  
至此，《隐身的圣徒》系列全部完结。  
第一部：《隐身的圣徒》  
第二部：《阿莉阿德尼的悲叹》  
第三部：《七处征心者》


End file.
